Cat Street
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Chrome's life was destroyed when she was 9 years old. She was a protege, a soon to be star, but all that changed as her first friend betrayed her. Now that she is older, she still can not get over her traumatizing betrayal, but with new friends and a free school named Vongola. Can she become happy and forget her past? 5996, 1896, 8096.
1. The Child Actor

_**This will be the same as Ardour, I will be coping the manga but not all of it, and I will be putting my ideas into it as well. Cat Street is by Kamio Youko . Hope you enjoy this KHR version.**_

* * *

_**When the red velvet curtains opened**_

_**It was the end of my 'stable' life.**_

"Fran," A woman's voice filled the house. She was wearing a dark hoodie and its hood hid half her face but around the edges purple hair could be seen. Her most memorizing feature though was her birthmarks; they were purple triangles going down on her pale cheeks. "Fran,"

"What," A monotone voice answered back lazily. This boy stepped out of the living room and gave a bore stare at the woman. He had teal hair and also had the same birthmarks, but his was a green color. "What do you want Mammon-san?"

"Have you seen…." In that moment a purple haired girl walked down the stairs, her purple eyes where dull and her presence felt eerie. Her long purple hair swayed on her shoulders as she passed by them.

"I'm going out," The young girl said as she opened the front door and walked away from her home.

"Why is she always so gloomy?" Fran asked.

"Shut up you're the same as well," Mammon said with a huff. "And we can't blame her, its mothers fault after all."

_**16 years old and this girl is wasting away in life.**_

"Hey," A teenage girl whispered to her friend. "She looks familiar doesn't she?"

"Huh who?" Her friend across turned around to look at what she was pointing at.

There sat a purple haired girl, she was looking out the window and trying to ignore the gossiping girls.

"I think she might be that famous child actress….what was her name?"

"Nah she might just be a look alike." Her friend doubted.

With that the purple haired girl blushed and frowned, she didn't want to be remembered, so she got up and walked away

"Oh! I remember." The girl said as she opened the doors to the outside. "She's Chrome Dokuro,"

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

"_Chrome!" A blond haired woman screamed at a 5 year child who was playing in the dirt. "Hurry up!"_

"_O-Oh.…mommy….look at the baby ants…." She smiled up at her mother._

"_Stop that! Look you're going to get your clothes dirty!" The woman huffed and pulled the girl roughly but the hand and took her to a waiting car. "We're going to be late."_

"_I-I'm sorry…mommy," Chrome apologized but was only give stern eyes._

_The mother then sighed. "We'll go win today. You're going to be a winner and soon a star."_

"_Yes mommy." The girl said obediently._

_**~!~!~!~!**_

"_So, little girl, what's your name?" An old man smiled at her._

"_M-My name…" She was nervous but as soon as she saw her mom, who was glaring at her, she quickly overcame it. She doesn't want to disappoint her mother._

"_My name is Chrome Dokuro,"_

"_What a unique name," The man chuckled and turned to his colleges, all nodding in approval. "So, how old are you?"_

"_I'm five years old."_

"_Okay, so can you smile for us?"_

"_Yes!" Chrome then smiled so brightly and cutely that some of the producers couldn't help but smile themselves._

"_You have a wonderful smile!" They praised her._

"_Now, Chrome-chan can you try to cry for us?"_

_Chrome nodded and remembered what her mother had told her. 'If you need to cry, then think about how sad Fran, Mammon and I will be when we have no money to eat because it will be your fault,'_

_With that in her mind, Chrome shed real tears._

"_Oh!" The producers were surprised how she cried. "She can really cry."_

"_That's good."_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

"_It's on!" Her mother screamed in delight._

_Chrome, Fran, and Mammon turned their heads to what their mother was yelling about. Their mother was watching the TV and on it was Chrome. She was smiling happily as she ran with toys. It was her debut, in a local commercial._

"_Our first toy commercial," Her mother laughed. "Soon we will be on plays! On movies!"_

_Her mother was ranting on._

"_Good job, Chrome-chan," Her older sister by three years smirked._

"_T-Thank you…Mammon."_

"_Gwood" A 1 year old Fran said._

_Chrome was then grabbed by her mother. "We must try our best on making you into a star!"_

'_What does it mean to "Try our best" It's hard to understand.'_

"…_okay," She answered back._

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

"_What!" Her mother was on the phone. "My Chrome! She got the part!"_

_**!~!~!~!~!~**_

"_Chrome, you will be leaving home early today," Chrome looked up and saw her teacher in front of her desk. She had a frown as she was jealous of the young child.._

"_Eh…a-alright…" She began to pack up her things but soon whispers could be heard around her._

"_Wow look Chrome is leaving early again,"_

"_Yeah she is so special because she's famous,"_

"_She is even skipping her cleaning turn again!"_

"_It's not fair,"_

"_I wish I was on TV."_

'…_.T-Trying…my best is hard….' Chrome thought. '….trying not to feel sad…I should feel happy that I have these k-kind of opportunities…..shouldn't I?'_

_**!~!~!~!~!~~!~**_

"_Chrome get ready quickly, Put on this dress," Her mother threw her a yellow sundress._

_Chrome just stared at the dress and frowned. "M-Mom…I had cleaning duty today…at school…"_

"_What?" The blond woman looked at her with confused eyes. "Who cares about that, we need to make me rich, now put on that dress!"_

"_B-But mom,"_

"_Chrome you got the main role for a musical! So stop chattering and put on the dress!" Her mother forcefully took the dress and began to take her shoes off._

"_Mom….does that mean I have t-to skip school again?"_

"_Who cares about school, those kids have nothing you have, so be happy that I will make you into a star!"_

_She then began to dress her daughter._

'_B-But…., mom….how can I be happy….when I'm always…alone?'_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~**_

She was walking in the streets thinking about her past. "Mom…" She whispered to herself. Her mother had left her and her siblings.

"Hey! Isn't that M.M?" Chrome looked at two males who had said a familiar name.

"Yeah she is so cute, she is very successful," The two men said as they were looking up at a billboard.

Chrome couldn't help but look up at it to. There up high was a red haired teen, her smile was sweet and her name was printed in large letters. **'M.M'**

_**~!~!~!~~!~~!~!**_

"_Hi, my name is M.M." The red haired girl said to the producers._

"_Well we have two people for the main role in this musical; we are going to have both of you appear in this because it is a double cast." The director said to both girls._

'_Double cast?'_

_**!~!~!~~!~**_

"_Chrome-chan," The red haired girl spoke._

"_Y-Yes,"_

"_I'm so happy," M.M. said with a small blush on her face. "I've always been a fan of yours."_

"_What?" Chrome blushed madly at the girls' confession._

"_The reason I became an actor is because I always saw your commercials and I wanted to be just like you and now I even get to work with you," M.M smiled at her and grabbed Chromes hand. "Let's work hard together,"_

_She was the first girl to ever say such nice things to her; could she also be her first friend? "Yeah,"_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_We will work hard, both I and M.M…my first friend….I will do anything to keep her._

_Together is a great word….I don't feel so lonely anymore._

"_Damn it," Her mother loud voice brought her back from her own thoughts. She was sitting beside her and she didn't look too happy. "I can't believe those stupid directors made this a double cast, that girl has no talent,"_

"_B-But…mom…"_

"_We have more talent than her," Her mother snarled. "You have to win her, okay Chrome; you can't let her take away our fame,"_

'_Our fame….m-mom….why do always think about winning and losing?'_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"_Chrome-chan," The red haired girl came to the purple haired girl running. "Can you help me with this?"_

"_H-Help?" Chrome blushed, no one ever asked me for help._

"_Yes, help because I can't get this scene right, "She pointed at the script._

_It was the scene where the main character started to cry. "Y-You need help on this one?"_

"_Yeah, I just can't seem to cry right,"_

"_W-Well when you cry for real you do this," She showed M.M that to cry you have to look sad and bite your lip and look down at your feet. Chrome did so well it looked like if she was actually about to cry. "So….like that…do you get it?"_

"_Wow, Chrome-chan! You are a true actor!" She hugged her. "You are the best!"_

"_I am?" Chrome smiled in joy. "Thank you,"_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_In her life, the only one that was a friend to her and that was kind was her, was M.M._

_All others just treated her…..like nothing. They were too envious of her. Of her supposed fame._

_But she didn't mind because she had M.M…..she had a friend._

_But one day they overheard that they would be taking her out of the musical because M.M was not that good as Chrome._

_This shocked Chrome, she didn't want M.M to go away…..if she would leave…then she would be alone once again._

"_No, I have to help her," Chrome felt determined. "I will help her in anything she needs."_

_She helped her only friend, she supported her. She made M.M a true actor and with this she certainly thought that M.M would forever be at her side._

_How wrong she was…_

_Once M.M was being praised at her acting, she stop coming to Chrome._

_She even ignored her in every possible way._

'_W-Why is she doing this?'_

_She got her answer on the day of the big show._

_**~!~!~!~!~~!~!**_

Chrome shook her head as her childhood memories would not leave her alone. So she went to nearby café.

She sat down and drank tea to calm herself down.

As she was sitting she didn't notice that a man was staring at her.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_The day of the performance, M.M had been found in her dressing room unconscious, but soon she started to wake up._

_The directors said that she couldn't preform but she insisted on performing. They let her do it but as soon as they saw something wrong they would replace her with Chrome. _

_They both got in their costumes and then the show began,_

_And as she performed, Chrome looked at her, her acting; her facial expressions were the same as Chrome's. No they were better than hers._

_She now knew that M.M had surpassed her. She was the better actress now._

_Her performance was grand everyone clapped and as she got off stage she waked over to Chrome._

_Her face held a proud smirk. "Chrome, I will not let you steal my spotlight, a person like you, who has no friends, it makes me sick,"_

_With that she left a shocked Chrome._

'_W-what does she mean?'_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

"She betrayed me…or was I even her friend at all?"

Chrome shook her head and rose from her seat. She didn't want to think about it anymore, her past pained her, she lost everything that day.

She walked away from the café and walked by a nearby school, she saw that the local high school student had just gotten out of school.

"I didn't even get to enjoy school…" She sighed and then out of nowhere she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and turned around to see an old man with gray hair and a gray mustache.

"You don't go to school?" He asked her.

"Uh?" She backed away from him.

"Did you get an education?"

"W-What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Come with me, there is a great place nearby,"

Chrome shook her head, what was this old man saying to her? He wants her to follow him?

"N-No…."

"You have the eyes of a child," He commented her. "Have you ever been to high school?"

In her head she answered his question, as a child actor she didn't need an education, she stopped going in the beginning of middle school. So no she never really went to a high school. But she won't tell him, this stranger.

"L-Leave me alone…" She whispered.

"Just follow me, I won't do anything to you," He began to walk away and Chrome leg started moving in the same direction as him.

_'Why am I following…..maybe it's just boredom and curiosity?_...she followed him anyways. '_If he tries anything, I'll just run away...'_

They walked a whole mile and he stopped in front of a huge building that held a very lazy air around it.

"This is Vongola; it's a free school,"

"Free school?" She looked at the tall building.

"Yes, and you can come her to study or just hang out," He chucked.

"What do you mean?"

"Student who don't go to regular high school for whatever reason come here," He explained to her. "Here you can study in peace,"

"S-Study?"

"Yes, here you can get an education, do you want to attend?"

She didn't answer, she instead looked doubtful at the old man. "Who are you?"

"OH, how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I am Timoteo, the principal of this school,"

"..."

"So would you like to attend?"

"I...d-don't think so,"

"Well if you don't like to think of it as a school, you can think about it as a second home,"

"Second home," Chrome repeated him and it felt good...but should she attend a school that she never head about? and could this man be trusted?

"Hey, Timoteo-sama,"

"Oh, Gokudera-kun," The old man waved at the coming male.

Chrome looked at the new person, he had silver hair, and he smelled of smoke.

"Hey," The male looked at Chrome in interest. "You look familiar,"

_'Oh...n-no...he might know me...I don't want to be recolonized!'_ She shook her head and looked fearful at Gokudera and she ran. She ran as fast as she could from that place. _'I ...d-don't want to be reminded on who I am...on w-who I was...'_

**_~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

"Oh dear, she left," Timoteo said sadly. "But do you really know who she is?"

"Tch, In 4th grade I saw her on TV," He took out a cigaret and lite it up. "She is Chrome Dokuro, the girl who lost her voice,"

"What do you mean?" The old man asked.

"Well according to the news, when it was her turn to preform the second part of a musical, that she froze on stage for a good 15 minutes and on that day her acting career was shattered." He then blew out smoke in the air. "Shame really, I actualy wanted to see her preform that day,"

* * *

**_Review?_**


	2. No Friends

_**Thank you for the follows, the favorites and reviews!**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - I am glad you like this! **_

_***Minekoanime - Yes that hate for M.M...I will try to update weekly but ugh!**_

* * *

_**No Friends**_

'_W-Why did I run away…..he might have not even known who I was…maybe I should go back and apologize f-for running away?'_ Chrome thought as she sat on a swing in a local park she had run off to. She often came to this park to rethink or just to be alone.

She was in deep thought and regret. _'W-What should I do?'_

"Hey they want to use the swing," A cheery voice brought her out of her loathing and made her realize that two small children were right in front of her. They were looking at the swing she sat on. "Why don't you let them have your swing?" The person asked.

She immediately got off the swing in embarrassment and the children happily took it.

"S-Sorry," She apologized quietly and began to walk away from the park.

"You're the same as always, ha ha, always spacing out even in grade school,"

She stopped. _'What did he say?'_

"Grade school?" She whispered to herself in confusion.

Chrome turned to see the person, there was a tall male with black spikey hair who had a wide smile on his cheery face.

"You, don't remember me?" The male pointed at himself. "It's me Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi,"

'_Yamamoto?'_ Chrome looked at him once more and in her mind a younger version of this person came in view. _'Oh….I remember now….he was in my 4__th__ grade class….'_

_**~!~!~!~!**_

_She remembered him as being a happy and loud boy in her class. He always had friends._

_He was never alone._

_He was a boy who wasn't afraid to speak up. Like once in class he proclaimed his dreams to the class without shame._

"_I'm going to be the best baseball player the world has ever seen!" He screamed in class._

_He wasn't afraid and he was determined._

_He was different then Chrome._

_**!~!~!~!~!**_

"Hey Chrome," He waved a hand near her eyes, which startled her. "You okay?"

"Eh,….y-yes," She backed away from him.

"Good," He smiled wildly. "Hey I noticed that you always come here, you look dazed every time I see you,"

"S-See me?"

"Oh, you didn't know," Yamamoto questioned and then turned to point to a nearby house. "I live right there, so when I look outside I usually see you sitting on the swing or the slide"

"You…..see me…." Chrome blushed; she never noticed or felt someone looking at her every time she was in the park and just knowing now that he had been looking at her mad her uncomfortable.

"Ha-ha," He laughed as he noticed her embarrassment. "You're just like back then,"

'_W-Why is he laughing?'_

"Hey Yamamoto," Takeshi attention went from Chrome to a group that had called his name.

"Yo," He waved at them and they came closer causing Chrome to back away and stand near Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto," Chrome noticed a brown haired girl smiling.

"Oh, hey Haru,"

"Hey, we came over to see if we can hang out in your house today," A green haired male said, he had red eyes and black glasses.

"That's cool, Koyo, but remember I have one rule,"

"What's that," A tall muscular blond asked.

"You know, Kaoru, I don't let girls in my house, it's just doesn't seem like a good idea," Yamamoto laughed.

"Hahi! Why not!"

Chrome stayed quiet as the group talked more. _'I remember now…..Yamamoto always had friends…..he was always surrounded by people…w-while I was….all….alone…..I would sometimes watch him from afar and….w-wish I could have joined….'_

"So, Yamamoto," The green haired male asked. "Who is this pretty girl?"

All of them turned to stare at Chrome.

"Hahi! Is she you date or something?" Haru asked loudly.

"Huh?" Yamamoto looked at Chrome and shrugged. "Nah,"

"Oh?" His friends said.

"So who is she?" Koyo asked suspiciously.

"Hey I think I seen her somewhere," Kaoru pointed out.

"Nah she isn't anyone special," Yamamoto laughed but Chrome hearing him say that made her feel small and unimportant. "She's just an old school mate in my elementary, that's all."

He then took out his keys from his pocket and handed it over to the group. "Here go to my house I'll be there in a moment,"

"Okay," They took the key and left him and Chrome alone once again.

"They sure do ask a lot of questions don't they," He laughed. "At school and out,"

"Y-You," Chrome looked at him with dull eyes. "You shouldn't have covered up for me….they will find out who I am sooner or later…."

"What do you mean?"

"D-Don't act like that…..you know that I'm a failure….I bet you are also laughing at me…at me and my screw up,"

'_What am I saying….why am I saying this?_' She asked herself but she couldn't stop.

"Chrome?"

"Are you still playing baseball?" She asked coldly.

"Yeah…." He placed a hand on her shoulder but she pulled back in slight annoyance. "I can't believe you remember that I played-,"

"How silly," Chrome gave him a disapproving nod. "You know your dream about becoming a famous baseball player will never come true,"

"What?" Yamamoto was shocked in hearing her words.

'_I'm….a terrible person…..why d-did I say that?_' She turned around and walked away, not looking back when she heard him scream her name. _'I am terrible…'_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~**_

When she got home, she ran to her room, not caring that Mammon was telling her it was dinner time. She wasn't hungry; she just wanted to be alone.

"Why did I say that…..only because I failed in life….doesn't mean…I can d-destroy other people…..d-dreams…..I am a horrible person…"

There was a knock on her door.

"Chrome, I'm going to leave you some food in the fridge, so come down when you want to eat," Mammon said thru the door.

"Just leave her, she doesn't' want food then don't give her food," Fran said.

"Fran, stop that,"

"Stop what? I'm not the one locking themselves up each night,"

"Fran! Just leave!" Mammon scolded him.

Chrome heard them argue some more but she never spoke up_. 'Even my own brother and sister….. find me as a bother…..'_

_~!~!~!~!_

_When I was a kid, I always loved to look at the sunset on the school rooftop. I used to think that a bright and warm day would soon come, but now…when I look at it, I just think "Another day is over" and when will it never come up again._

"_Nah she isn't anyone special," She could hear his voice and how it seemed as she was nothing. _

"_She's just an old school mate in my elementary, that's all."_

_Yes that was all she was, she didn't associate with him that much, so no she wouldn't be anyone special to him. _

_But why does that make her sad? Knowing she isn't important to him?_

"_Hey Chrome, what are you doing this summer?" He asked her one time._

"_O-Oh…I well…have a play to…ummm…preform in…"_

"_Oh you do?" He patted her on her back. "Well good luck and I will be cheering you on,"_

_Why couldn't he be like that to her all the time?_

…_._

'_Because were not friends…..he wasn't a friend…..no one was your friend….no one finds you special…..no one….not Mammon….not Fran….not even mom…..'_

_Chrome is no one._

_She used to be an actress._

_A model._

_A celebrity._

_But now…she is no one._

* * *

**_Review?_**

**_Next Chapter- Chrome runs into Gokudera and ties to apologize to Yamamoto._**


End file.
